Red Queen (Earth-9471)
The Red Queen, commonly referred to simply as Red or "RQ", was a state-of-the-art artificial intelligence supercomputer of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation created by Dr. Charles Ashford, which operated under multiple sub-programs, such as aboard the freighter [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-9471)|USCSS Nostromo]], where she was responsible for operating the ship's mainframe and background systems automatically, as well the Hive, Weyland-Yutani's underground research facility on Aegis VII. Her appearance was based on Ashford's own daughter, Rebecca "Newt" Ashford. History Origins The Red Queen was the brainchild of high-ranking Weyland-Yutani scientist Dr. Charles Ashford. He based the holographic appearance and voice of the artificial intelligence on his own daughter, Rebecca "Newt" Ashford. Newt suffered from the deadly boren's syndrome, and Ashford believed he would be able to cure her illness with the medical advancements discovered by the company. [[Massacre on the USCSS Nostromo (Earth-9471)|Massacre on the USCSS Nostromo]] Implemented aboard the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]] with its retrofitting in 2494, the Red Queen was responsible for handling the operations and inner workings of the freighter. On June 16th, 2525, the Red Queen worked alongside the Nostromo's science officer Ash, secretly a covert synthetic operative for the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, to carry on Special Order 937 and ensure the survival of the Alien xenomorph from LV-426, in the Zeta Reticuli system. Unlike Ash, it never explicitly acted against the crew, but helped to hide information. The Nostromo's Red Queen was eventually destroyed when Ellen Ripley activated the Nostromo's self-destruct system in an attempt to kill the Alien. New Alexandria Incident At the Hive, in 2588, Weyland-Yutani employee Carter Burke stole a sample of Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15 uncovered aboard the Derelict to find its way into the black market. During the confusion, he released the pathogen in the air condition system of the facility, infecting some of the personnel and releasing the Aegis VII Queen, a xenomorph Queen buried underground near the site of the Derelict, which sent hordes of Drones and Warriors. Detecting the violent outbreak, the Red Queen asphyxiated the surviving staff with halon, drowing researchers with fire systems and cutting elevators for the occupants to die and not serve as viable xenomorph hosts. However, her efforts were mostly unsuccesful, and many of the staff were either converted into clickers or served as hosts to create more xenomorphs. The company was unable to explain what happened, and the subsequent loss of contact with the city of New Alexandria on Aegis VII led the United States Colonial Marine Corps to intervene and send the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team, a massive squad aboard the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-9471)|USS Sulaco]] to investigate what happened. The Marines, alongside Ellen Ripley and Burke entered the Hive to assess the events. Though the Red Queen was able to kill four of the Marines very early on to stop them from deactivating her, Private William Hudson's hacking skills proved vital to give them the upper hand. During the incident, the Red Queen refused to allow them to escape unless they killed Private Jenette Vasquez, who had been impregnated with a Chestburster. Hudson was then finally able to shut down and deactivate the Queen permanently, although he himself would die later on, leaving Ripley, Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Newt and the synthetic Bishop as the only survivors of the events. Trivia *In the works of Lewis Carroll, the Queen of Hearts, often confused and referred to as the Red Queen, is the bad-meaning sister of the White Queen, first appearing in his fantasy novel ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland''. Category:Earth-9471 Category:Characters of Earth-9471 Category:Females of Earth-9471 Category:Artificial intelligence of Earth-9471 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-9471 Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Red Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Created by Draft227